<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Teaser 1 : Rex Marksley by TheWritingFox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217471">Teaser 1 : Rex Marksley</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox'>TheWritingFox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeehaw, Bang Bang [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steam Powered Giraffe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first teaser of 6 for a three part series inspired by a roleplay</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Yeehaw, Bang Bang [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Teaser 1 : Rex Marksley</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> A cowboy dressed in white rides through the desert on his mechanical horse, a town could be seen in the distance. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He's tracked them this far, he couldn't lose the trail now. The finest marksman in the West was hired by the neighboring town just a three days ride southeast of here as the crow flies. His goal was to arrest a criminal gang that had been robbing banks all across the West. </em>
  <em>Called themselves "The Becile Boys". </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Rumor had it they were machines, automatons of sorts. Rex smirked. Wouldn't be the strangest bandits he's ever come across. In preparation for possibly taking on robots, the cowboy had whipped up a few new gadgets he was excited to try out. He urges his steed onward towards the town.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>